The invention relates to a device for separating gas bubbles from a liquid having a separator chamber situated between its entry and exit pipes, to which chamber the liquid-gas mixture is fed with a twisting motion, whereby the gas bubbles are forced in the centrifugal field of the flow towards the center of rotation, which falls into the center line of the chamber, and pass to an outlet opening, while the de-gassed liquid flows away to the exit pipe at the circumference of the chamber.
In many pump-operated installations, such as heating and cooling water installations, the circulator pump has to convey a more or less large proportion of gas with the liquid. This gas can lead to difficulties and faults both in the installation and in the pump. This applies especially in the case of hot water central heating systems, where air situated in the system is the cause of many problems. Of these problems only the most important are to be mentioned here, namely noise generation, the failure of unfavorably situated heaters, the corrosion problem and finally also the possible failure of the circulator pump due to dry running of the bearings.
Thus in correct operation it is necessary to remove the gas or air out of the circuit. The devices used for this purpose are installed in the relevant installation either as an independent construction unit or as a component of the circulator pump. Their effect is based upon gravity or centrifugal force.
Most of the gas separators known hitherto do not work satisfactorily, because physical laws have remained neglected in their design or no clear separation was effected separation chamber and the gas collection chamber. It is also a great disadvantage that their function is dependent upon position, that is to say that to this extent the user of separators is limited in the manner of installation. Since pump installations moreover are frequently operated with variable delivery flow, neither the gravity separator nor the centrifugal separator is to be regarded as the optimum solution to the problem. Gravity separators have good separation degrees at low delivery currents and poor separation degrees at high throughput; centrifugal separators display the contrary behavior.
The invention is based upon the problem of eliminating the described drawbacks and producing a gas separator which even with fluctuating throughput has an equally good degree of separation within wide limits and furthermore is capable of functioning equally in a vertical or a horizontal position of installation.